One Way
by Madame Pink
Summary: The story of the plan trip back from Rome! LG! Its my 1st soo be nice! RR! ENJOY! Its mostly Gordo's Pov,some Lizzie....
1. One way One shot

**ONE Way!**

**Yes , its not my characters! K, l8er!**

One shot 

**Gordo' s POV**

**Wow. I can't believe what had just happened…Lizzie, me, um...wow .**

**And we had to have the same seats as we did on the way to Rome. It was so awkward between Lizzie and I and we hadn't even spoken since the…uh…kiss. She frenched me for the love of God! You don't French people you want to thank, you just don't! But, I mean she's soo beautiful, and she kissed ME! I almost think it was a dream, but it wasn't. I turned to look at Lizzie, only to find her already starring at me. Blushing, we both looked away. Ok, maybe I should say something now…**

**Lizzie's POV**

**Ok, so he caught me starring. I can't help it, he is the gorgeousest Jewish boy I've ever seen! Is that a word, IDK, I'm in love…Wow, I never thought I'd think that again after Ronnie, but I am. I have been for like 6 months now! But I dated Paolo and ignored that feeling because someone like Gordo could never like someone like me, but I've always loved him. Now, I don't even care that we don't have a chance, I wanna yell it out, I LOVE DAVID GORDON! I LOVE HIM!**

**He's in my heart, and he doesn't even have to pay rent to live in there. Apparently, I had a look on my face that said , " I love you even though we don't have a chance because Gordo said, " But…we do."**

Gordo's POV 

Lizzie was making it obvious as possible that she loved me back. OK,but she looked really sad like I didn't love her. Wow, she's so slow, LOL, I love her more than anything!

"**We do? You mean tear…you-," Lizzie stuttered. **

"**Look Liz," I cut her off, " What I wanna say is..."**

**The everyone on the plane ( even Ms.Ungermeyer) said, "WELL?"**

**I laughed a little, this really is a movie star way to say the 3 little words. Everyone knew; I think they knew before me. "Well ,um , Lizzie ,I wanna say, I need to say…" I was sweating soo hard when every said "LIZZIE HE LOVES YOU!**

**She turned red. I turned purple. **

"**Is that true, Gord?" Lizzie asked innocently.**

**How could I have lied to a face like that for so long?**

"**Lizzie, of course…I have loved for longer then anyone could know. You are soo beautiful and sweet and caring and everything I never even thought I could imagine! I never wanted to tell you because your friendship means the world to me! But I'm telling you now because you have no idea how crazy I'm going here!" I finally stated. Everyone on the plane broke into applause. Wow, Hill ridge Jr. High is a _GREAT_ crowd, but more importantly, I spilled my heart on the ground for Lizzie. I hoped she felt the same way. " Gordo, I-I um...wow," Lizzie struggled.**

**The crowd said," DANG! SHE LOVES YOU TOO!" **

**OMG! We both blushed really hard again. I gave her this look like, "Really?" She nodded and then smiled at me. I was so happy looking at her beautiful face, knowing we loved each other, that I blocked everyone else out, and so did she. Suddenly, a firm hand pushed me toward Lizzie, I turned around to see who did, and I saw Ms. Ungermeyer standing behind me. "Listen, Gordon," she whispered," It's fate. I've seen you two, the looks and such, and even though it makes me sick, you two belong together."**

"**Thanks." I said. I looked back ove at Lizzie who bit her lip and looked around as if she wasn't listening but I knew she was. I loved her child-like-ness. I loved her. I looked back at Ms.Ungermeyer who mouthed," Go get her, Gordon." I looked at Lizzie on last time. I grabbed her soft, pink cheeks and kissed her with so much love, it should have gone down in history. We kissed for a good 3 minutes. A new record for me , anyway. The voice of the pilot came on, " Passengers fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing."**

**Lizzie grabbed my hand and kissed me again as we landed. **

"**This is the best thing that's ever happened to me and we can only go one way from here," She said.**

"**Oh Lizzie," I said sarcastically," your romance lines are soo cheesy!" We laughed and walked out off the plane ready to tell the world we've found love. **


	2. Authors note

Authors Note!

Ok, as you all know, I just wrote my first fan fiction! I only have one review but I don't care, the one review I got was awesome! I was wondering if you guess wanted a sequel. I mean, I'm the author and I was left hanging! How will they tell Miranda? What about their parents? Did they see this coming! What about all those other girls that have crushes on L/G! (Ahem, ME ON GORDO!) So, review and tell me what you want, I have a weird obsession with checking so I will start on a sequel as soon as you want me to. Or if you think my writing style is fit for a story idea you have, give me ideas through emails so no one steals them! LOL –Madame Pink!


End file.
